Two Bushies Are Better Than One
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: You can't just stand there and wait for your dreams to come true. You have to make them come true. You have to take risks… But can a "full-proof" plan from two blondes really bring two certain brunettes back together? Or will the plan completely demolish in front of their very eyes?


**Hi guys. Should I start with an apology for deleting all of the stories on my other account? I probably should. Guys, I am so sorry for deleting them, but some things happened and I felt forced to do so. I'm probably not making any sense, but I can't give you much detail. This is between me and some of my other friends from FanFic.**

**Anyway, I decided to start fresh with a new story. And this story is sort of random. The idea for this story actually came to me only a night ago. I think it's somewhat cute. If you're a Lomille lover you're probably going to like this fic. At least, I hope you do.**

**Here's the story. It's during Big Time Prom Kings, you know, during the prom. Enjoy!**

He scanned the room, his eyes finally landing on the brunette girl sitting a few feet away, her eyes glued to the ones of the boy in front of her. His heart ached because of her, because of him, because they were together and he couldn't have her back. He hated this new feeling. He knew they were happy together. So why did he feel so… jealous?

Could the answer to his question be, because he still loved her?

"Logan, are you alright?"

The brunette turned in his seat, his eyes landing upon his younger friend's. Beside the boy stood a blonde girl wearing a golden dress, a small frown plastered on her pale face.

"She still loves you, Logan," she stated simply as she took a seat beside him. Kendall quickly took a seat on his other side and landed a hand on the brunette's shaking shoulder, nodding in agreement. He scanned the boy's pale features and let a smile grace his own face.

"Logie, she's right," he said. "I might not know Camille as well as Jo or you do, but I can see it in her eyes. She only loves you, Logan."

"What about Ste…"

"Logan, she doesn't like Steve!" Jo exclaimed before he could even finish his question. "I know for a fact that she likes you. Not just because I know her and she's my best friend. I know because she has told me herself. She's just scared to make a move." Her voice seemed to turn into a whisper. "She's scared that you will deny her because of what happened between her and James."

Logan rolled his eyes. "But I forgave her for that. Doesn't she know that?"

"I guess not," the blonde answered.

"I… I just don't know if I can do it, guys. I-I'm too scared to make the first move."

"Logan, everyone gets scared once in a while. But even so, there are times in life when you have to put your fears aside and make a move on your own. You can't just stand there and wait for your dreams to come true. You have to make them come true." Kendall was now holding on to Logan's shoulders with both hands, looking him dead in the eye just like he had done with James a bit over a year ago. "You have to take risks, Logie."

Logan sighed. "Even if I wanted to make a move, how in the world would I get her away from Steve long enough to do so? I mean, it's prom, she's probably never going to leave his side." He crossed his arms over his chest and let a huff of air escape his lips. "I just want her back."

"We know, buddy. And that's why we made a plan." Kendall seemed to grin from ear to ear as the words escaped from his pink lips.

"Uhh… Guys, no offence," Logan said, looking at both blondes on either side of him, "but if you two came up with a plan together it's going to end in total disaster."

Kendall pouted as Jo chuckled. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, for one thing; you both are great at coming up with schemes, but with both of your stubbornness mixed together, this is gonna end bad."

"I'll have you know, I am not that stubborn," Jo remarked loudly, but couldn't help the giant smile that came to her face as she poked Logan's stomach with her finger. Logan blushed and turned to Kendall. His big brown eyes glistened with hope.

"Are you sure this little plan of yours is going to work?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm, hello! I helped."

Logan chuckled at Jo. "I know you did."

Satisfied, Jo turned to Kendall who had a smile adorning his face.

"It's full-proof. I am positive it's going to work… But it might cause some chaos."

"Oh boy, I don't even want to know."

"Leave it to us. When it's your turn to enter the picture, I'll let you know." Jo smiled. She gave Logan's shoulder a squeeze and grinned at him. "Don't worry, I'll make sure Mr. Bushy Eyebrows over here doesn't mess it all up," she said when she noticed the nervous look Logan held.

"Hey! I wouldn't be talking Miss Bushy Eyebrows!"

"Excuse me, my eyebrows are not that bushy!"

"Yes they are."

"No they're not!"

Yes. They. Are."

"No. They're. Not!"

"Aha!"

"Na-ah!"

"They're as bushy as mine, and you know it!"

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? Your eyebrows resemble caterpillars!"

Kendall sent a glare in Jo's direction.

"What? Yeah, I went there. What you gonna do about it… Bushy?"

"I'm leavi…"

"GUYS!" Logan shouted, earning the attention from his two best friends.

"But she just said that my–"

"Just. Drop. It."

"FINE!" The two blondes crossed their arms over their chests, sending daggers in each other's direction.

"So what's your plan?"

Kendall grinned. "Oh, you'll see."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BigTimeRush-BTR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kendall crossed the room, a glass filled to the top with cherry punch held firmly in his grasp. Giggling to himself, he walked towards the couple, who were dancing in rhythm to the music.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" He smiled from ear to ear, trying his hardest not to let out a laugh. Camille eyed him curiously while Steve just looked plain annoyed for he had just interrupted them. But Kendall just shrugged it off and turned to the brunette girl in front of him. "What's up, Cami?" He grinned, his dimples showing.

"Uhh… I…"

"Don't tell me, you guys were dancing! Aww man! Did I just intrude on your little romantic moment? Oh geez, Camille, I am so sorry! Maybe I should just… WHOOPS!"

Kendall held a hand to his mouth to stop the giggle that so desperately wanted out. He eyed Steve's suit, which was now drenched in red punch. "Sorry, dude! It was an accident!"

"Steve, I…"

Steve paid no attention to Camille and left the room without a single word, leaving the poor, confused girl standing there without a clue in the world.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, her voice cracking with sadness.

"Sorry, it was an accident."

"An accident? Are you seriously trying to tell me that what just happened was an accident? You know as well as I do that that was no accident. You know what? Just... Just forget it!"

Kendall watched in sympathy as Camille ran out of the room as well, her pale face covered with her hands to hide the fat tears running down her face.

_That was NOT supposed to happen_, he thought to himself. Logan was right; he had messed it all up. He turned to the table where Logan and Jo were waiting to find that Jo was now alone. Logan was nowhere to be seen.

"W-where did Logan go?" he asked Jo as he sat down beside her on a chair, his eyes filled with worry for both brunettes.

"Went to comfort Camille," Jo replied with a smile. "Guess you didn't mess it up that bad, Bushy."

Kendall smiled. "I guess I didn't, Miss Bushy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BigTimeRush-BTR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan eyed the parking lot of Rocque Records, finding it quite silent besides the music playing inside the building. He searched in all directions but found no sight of Camille. That is, until he stumbled upon a small bundle curled up into a ball on the pavement.

"Camille," Logan whispered as he sat down beside her, pulling the sobbing girl into his lap. She didn't even try to fight back but melted into his embrace and buried her face in his chest. "It's okay. Shh, I've got you," he silently said into her ear, letting his hand run through her dark brown curls.

"N-n-no it's not. I-I'm so upset," Camille rasped out in between sobs, letting her head lean against Logan's chest.

"Camille, I'm sorry. Kendall didn't mean to–"

"It's fine. I'm not mad at Kendall. I'm actually thankful for what he did."

Logan gazed into the brunette girl's chocolate brown eyes, his mind confused and fuzzy. "What do you mean, Cami?"

"B-because of what he did, I realized that Steve doesn't really love me… H-he just ran away. He didn't even care about me. I-I-I can't believe I actually went out with him in the first place. I'm so stupid, Logan."

"Camille, you know that's not true. Sure, maybe going out with him was a mistake, but we all make mistakes. He didn't deserve you, Cami. You deserve better than him."

"I know, Logan. I know! I just didn't realize that before… before ruining our relationship."

Logan stared at Camille, his mouth agape. "W-what?"

"I messed everything up for us by kissing James. I never realized that the one boy I truly loved was right in front of me the whole time. I'm so sorry. I-I-I… I love you. I always have."

Logan was at a loss for words. He tried to say something –anything. But he just couldn't speak. Camille just stared up at him, tears gathering in her already-wet eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Logan. I shouldn't have–"

"It's okay, Camille." Logan smiled. "I love you, too," he whispered as he hugged the girl tight, resting his chin on top of the smaller girl's head. She in return hugged him back and buried her face into the crook of his neck, letting tears of happiness gather in her eyes.

"There you guys are! Jo and I… Oh! Whoops, sorry. I should go…"

"Kendall wait." Logan stopped the blonde by wrapping a hand around his small wrist. "Thanks, buddy."

"Yeah, thank you, Kendall," Camille said quietly with a smile.

Kendall chuckled and rubbed his neck nervously. "Uhh… You're welcome. I guess."

Jo suddenly appeared beside him, a giant smile on her face. "Ready to go, Bushy?"

Kendall smiled as he slipped his hand inside Jo's, intertwining their fingers together. "Yeah, I'm ready," he said as he smiled down at her. "Let's go."

Once both blondes were gone, Logan turned to Camille, who was oddly very quiet in his arms. He smiled at the sight of her already fast asleep with her head resting on his shoulder. Without hesitation, he leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Cami," he whispered for no one to hear, or so he thought.

"Goodnight, Logie," the brunette sighed contently, opening her eyes slightly to look at the surprised boy. She then closed her eyes and fell back asleep as he silently hummed to _Nothing Even Matters_ under his breath, causing her to smile in her sleep.

**What was that cheesy ending? Haha.**

**Guys, THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the reviews you all gave me on the stories on my other two accounts. Each and every review made me smile. Honestly, they made me smile when I was sad. Each one brought a smile to my face, no matter how short or how long. Thank you, each and every one of you.**

**If any of you want me to upload one of my old stories again, I will, but only if they were one-shots. The only multi-chapter story I might put back up is **_**Delusional**_**, but I'm still not sure. My good buddy, Aidan (KoganBromance01) might continue with **_**Invincible**_**, but I don't think I will be working on it anymore.**

**Thank you for every favorite, alert, and review. Like I said, if there's a story from the old ones I had that you really liked and you want me to put back up just PM me or tell me in a review.**

**Thank you for reading this little one-shot (which was too lovey dovey for my own good). You're all awesome. Thank you.**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
